


Lies My Parents Told Me

by SymphonyWizard



Series: Miscellaneous stuff centered around Chloe and Oliver's son [2]
Category: Smallville, Smallville Season 11 (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonyWizard/pseuds/SymphonyWizard
Summary: Ten-year-old Johnny asks his parents how they met.





	Lies My Parents Told Me

"Hey, Mom, how did you and Dad meet?" I ask.

Mom, who is sitting at the island in the middle of the massive kitchen with a newspaper and a mug of coffee, stops between bites of pancakes and looks up at me.  She then shares a look with Dad sitting across from her.  I return their looks with a hopeful one of mine.  Mom and Dad  _never_ talk about how they met.  They don't even have any pictures from their wedding other than the ones from a ceremony they shared after I was born.  Why wait until after I was born to have a ceremony in front of everyone like my godparents, Lois and Clark?  I think Mom sees that I'm not going to go without an answer.  Unless she wants me to keep asking, she's going to have to give me an answer.

Finally, Mom clears her throat and sits up straighter.

"Actually, Clark introduced us," she replies.

I gape.  Then I turn to Dad.

"Yeah, buddy, um it was when she was about twenty," he adds.  "I had just moved into Metropolis and I met your godfather through your Grandma Martha.  We quickly became friends and eventually he introduced me to your mother."

"How did that go?" I ask, excitedly.

Mom and Dad share a look and I hear them stifling a few giggles.  Now I'm really curious.

"Well, what happened?" I press. 

"Your Mom got all tongue-tied and tripped over a chair at the local coffee shop," laughs Dad.

Mom scoffs.  "I didn't trip; the person sitting in that chair didn't see me and ended up bumping into me!"

"Wow, sounds like Dad literally swept you off your feet," I giggle as I take a sip of orange juice.

"I'm not so sure, buddy," Dad says, scratching his chin.  "I tried to ask her out and she turned me down."

I raise an eyebrow in Mom's direction.  "Why?"

Mom rolls her eyes.  "He was a rich, spoiled brat.  I didn't care if Clark said he was a good guy; I made him work for it."

I turn towards Dad who now just has his arms crossed with his eyebrows furrowed into a pout.  "You poor thing, Dad," I drawl, shaking my head.  He fixes a scowl on me and that only makes me smile bigger.  

"It took him a few tries, but eventually I let him ask me out," Mom states.  "What surprised me the most was that he kept things very simple.  He could've taken me to one of the most expensive restaurants in town, but instead he just invited me to the loft at the Queen Tower in Metropolis and made dinner for me."  

"Did it go well?" I encourage.

Mom and Dad share a look again and I see them share one of those contented smiles they always share with each other.  "I'd say so," Mom eventually replies.  "And we remained quite inseparable the next three and a half years, before finally..." she drifts off dreamily."

"Finally, your mother proposed to me," finishes Dad, reaching across the table and meeting Mom's hand halfway.  Okay, now they are getting uncomfortably intimate.  

I clear my throat.  "May I be excused?" at least I made sure I cleared my plate before I asked.

"You may," replies Dad.  I quickly take my empty plate and rinse it in the sink and put it in the dishwasher before I quickly leave the room.  Jeez, why do my parents have to get all touchy-feely in front of me?  Do they just love to torture me?  

Although, as I head up to my room to get ready for school, one thing keeps bothering me.  I could be wrong, but for some reason I feel that they didn't tell me the truth.  Clark told me a few weeks ago that Mom met Dad at the Kent farm and Mom did get tongue-tied, but she did say, "Wow."  Over time, I've been figuring out how to tell when people like Mom and Dad are lying to me and this time...I'm not sure.  Their expressions and laughs were genuine, I think, but beyond that, it felt like watching one of my classmates reciting lines for the school play.  

Why would they lie to me about how they met?  Or how their relationship blossomed?  If they are lying, what is it about their relationship that makes them want to lie to me about it?

Maybe I shouldn't let it bother me.  

Mom and Dad love each other.  That's all that's important, right?

I need to get to school.

***

I sit by a window as I watch my son head down the steps to meet his chauffeur.  I keep my eyes upon him until the car disappears beyond the front gate.  

I toy with my wedding ring absentmindedly.  

Ollie and I have spent a good amount of time putting together that lie in case our son pressured us into telling him how we came together.  Sure, why not just tell him that his parents spent a good amount of time simply treating each other like a booty call as Oliver once put it?  Why not just say that we don't remember getting married because we were magically drunk?

He's too young.  Why scar him for life by making him realize that as much as his parents love each other that we are far from the perfect couple that we have illustrated ourselves as?  

Maybe someday he'll understand.  

"Everything okay there, babe?"

I whip my head around and see Oliver standing not far from me with a concerned look.

 I smile back. "Yeah, everything's fine."  I think he can tell I'm lying as he closes the distance between us and joins me by the window.

 "I hate lying to our son, Oliver," I moan.

"I do too," he agrees.  "But at least for now, it's for the best."

I sure hope so.  The last thing Oliver and I need is for our son to hate us.  Or at least be permanently disappointed in us.

Maybe he won't.

Either way, there's no point in dumping things on him before he's old enough to truly understand.

Right now it's best he just knows his parents love him dearly.

 


End file.
